My Husband, My Classmate
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: /Menikah? Ino bahkan belum memikirkannya ketika tiba-tiba teman sekelasnya, Sai, melamarnya/Padahal sudah ada orang lain yang diincarnya dan mengincarnya/Selama tiga tahun masa SMA akan dihabiskan Ino untuk belajar menjadi istri yang baik bagi Sai/Belajar menjadi bangsawan ternyata lebih sulit dibandingkan ujian nasional/
1. Chapter 1

**My Husband, My Classmate**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Konoha Internasional High School. Pertengahan bulan Juli 2010. Sudah lima belas menit Ino berjalan sendirian memutari gedung utama sekolah elit super besar itu, mengamati setiap label nama kelas yang terpampang di atas pintu. Ia terlalu lama berputar-putar, dan salahnya sendiri jika ia sama sekali belum pernah datang ke sekolah ini karena semua pendaftaran dan seleksi nilai dilakukan lewat internet. Namun Ino mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin tersesat.

Ino merasa semua orang yang berdiri di koridor sekolah itu begitu asing baginya. Memang, tidak banyak teman dari SMP-nya yang melanjutkan SMA di sini. Tangan mungil itu ditelusupkan di saku jaket merahnya karena, entah mengapa, pagi ini Ino merasa begitu kedinginan sampai merinding. Khawatir karena hari pertama masuk sekolah? Entahlah. Yang jelas Ino yang berisik itu sebenarnya bukan seorang cewek yang mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru.

Kaki Ino melangkah makin mantap ketika pandangan matanya menangkap sesosok teman yang sudah taka sing baginya. Sakura Haruno. Sahabatnya, sekaligus musuh seumur hidupnya. Sakura sedang berdiri di koridor kelas sambil ngobrol dengan beberapa teman baru.

Ino mendesah. Itulah bedanya dia dengan Sakura. Sakura adalah pribadi yang begitu ramah. Sedangkan dia … Ino memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis cantik itu.

"Hai, Jidat Lebar!" panggil Ino sembarangan—berusaha terlihat senang atau disenang-senangkan—"Akhirnya gue nemuin kelas ini."

"Eh, Pig! Datang juga!" Sakura terlihat senang—beneran senang—dan menarik tangan Ino. "Teman-teman, kenalkan ini sahabatku Ino Pig …"

"Heh!" Ino menyodok lengan Sakura. "Kalo ngenalin nama orang yang bener dong!"

"Ya yang bener itu Ino Pig! Masa gue harus bilang Ino Aurat?!"

Ino hanya menggeleng pasrah akibat kelakuan sinting sahabatnya itu dan memutuskan untuk melempar senyum pada tiga gadis lain yang sejak tadi juga tersenyum padanya.

"Hai Ino-chan, namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Kamu kelas sepuluh A juga ya?" sapa gadis berambut indigo.

Anggun. Begitu kesan pertama Ino. "Iya, kebetulan." Ino tersenyum. Padahal _inner-_nya mengatakan, 'Ya jelas lah orang gue berhenti di sini.'

"Teman satu SMP Bella?" tanya cewek yang berambut cepol.

Kesan pertama Ino—bengong. "Bella siapa? Bella Swan?"

"Bella ...," sahut cewek lain yang berkacamata sambil nunjuk Sakura.

Ino _sweatdrop_ seketika. Ia melirik Sakura dengan tatapan "what the hell did you do?" dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa dari Sakura. "Gue cuma bercanda kok, ya salah sendiri percaya."

"Tampang lo nggak ada kebarat-baratannya, nonong!" Ino membetulkan letak tas ransel kuning besarnya. "Gue masuk dulu ya, nanti bangku di deretan depan keburu diambil orang," sambung Ino sambil ngeloyor pergi.

.

.

.

.

Meski sudah berniat mengincar bangku deretan depan, ternyata nasib mengantarkan Ino ke bangku paling belakang juga. Satu hal yang ada di benak Ino—SALAH GUE SENDIRI NYASAR!

"Hai," Ino menyapa seorang cowok berambut nanas yang sedang tidur mendengkur menelungkup di meja. Tiba-tiba Ino merasa bodoh. Ngapain juga nyapa orang ngorok?

Ino menepuk jidat. Lalu melemparkan tasnya ke atas meja. Terpaksalah ia duduk dengan murid laki-laki. Sepertinya cuma bangku itu saja yang masih kosong. Yah, kecuali bangku di sebelahnya yang hanya diduduki oleh seorang pemuda ganteng yang sedang sibuk mencoret-coret buku sketsa. Tapi melihat tampang orang itu, yang sepertinya … labil, Ino memilih untuk tidak duduk dengannya dan lebih memilih untuk duduk dengan si rambut nanas. Dan pilihan Ino sangat tepat karena beberapa saat kemudian seorang cowok dengan dandanan mirip anak ayam—what the?—nggak juga sih. Dandanannya sih keren. Tapi rambutnya itu lho yang mirip anak ayam—kalau katanya Raditya Dika—anak ayam ALAY.

"Hai, Sasuke." Cowok yang tadinya sibuk menggambar itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melempar senyum 'nggak ikhlas banget'-nya ke si anak ayam—eh, Sasuke.

"Hn. Pagi, Sai," jawab si anak ayam—eh, Sasukeee ….

Ino mengamati dua orang aneh itu (aneh saking gantengnya) dan mulai bertanya-tanya apa mereka bersaudara atau minimal berasal dari satu klan karena mukanya mirip satu sama lain. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan langsung melirik Ino dan kontan saja gadis itu salah tingkah. Untung saja Sai tidak merasa juga, karena nampaknya cowok itu masih sibuk mencoreti bukunya.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda masuk jam pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi. Ino merasa harus membangunkan cowok kebo di sebelahnya.

"Mas, Mas … bangun, Mas!" Ino menepuk pundak cowok itu dan hanya dibalas dengan satu gumaman nggak jelas. Tapi sepertinya gumaman itu berbunyi, "Berisik lo."

"Mas, gurunya mau dateng!" Ino menggoyang-goyang tubuh cowok itu dan makin tak sabar karena tidak ada reaksi. "OI, MAS! DI RUMAH LO GAK ADA KASUR YA!?"—mulai deh bahasa _slung_ muncul.

"Apaan sih?" cowok itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan mendelik pada Ino. "Lo nggak tau tadi gue habis nonton final sepakbola Hi Cup apa?"

"Nggak!" jawab Ino judes. "Lo kalo cuma niat tidur mending di rumah aja jangan di sini!"

Cowok berambut nanas itu memandang Ino ilfeel. "Belagu lo."

"Lo juga!"

"Merepotkan!"

"Apa lo bilang?"

"Eh sudah hentikaaan!" Sakura datang ditemani Hinata, Karin dan Tenten. Tapi kali ini ketambahan satu orang yang … buset oranye banget. Jaketnya oranye, tasnya oranye, sepatu oranye, dan rambutnya pirang. Cowok itu nyengir lebar pada Ino.

"Lo terobsesi iklan, ya?" tanya Ino spontan.

"Iklan apa?" tanya cowok manis itu.

"Iklan yang jeruk minum jeruk," jawab Ino tanpa berdosa.

"Haha, bisa aja," cowok itu malah ketawa nggak penting. "Hai. Gue Naruto-kun. Lo siapa?"

"Gue Ino. Pede banget lo nambahin sufiks sendiri di belakang nama elo," Ino menggeleng heran. Tambah satu manusia aneh lagi. Selain Sakura, si anak ayam, si rambut nanas dan … Ino berpikir. Sepertinya si pelukis tidak masuk dalam kategori itu ….

"Temen lo cantik tapi serampangan, Sakura," kata si rambut nanas. "Masa gue tidur digangguin … "

"Yeee … lo aja yang kebangetan!" Ino main nyamber aja. "Lo kira ini hotel apa kelas?"

Cowok itu memutar bola matanya malas, "Menurut lo?"

"Udah kalian jangan ribut!" Sakura menengahi. "Ini Shikamaru Nara. Anak temen bokap gue yang baru pindah dari London."—sumpe lo?

"Ini Ino Yamanaka, Shika. Sobat gue dari SMP," sambung Sakura.

"Halo," Shikamaru hanya nyapa nggak ikhlas dan tidur lagi.

"Lho kok tidur lagi sih?! Oi, Nanas!" nggak tahu kenapa Ino jadi peduli banget sama tuh orang. "Bangun, woi!"

Semua orang _sweatdrop_. Nampaknya akan ada perang abadi dalam kelas mereka untuk hari-hari ke depan. Satu persatu mereka meninggalkan Ino dan Shikamaru dan duduk manis di bangkunya masing-masing.

"Cewek nggak punya aturan," desis Sasuke dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin dan Tenten sudah duduk melingkari meja kantin dan ngobrol sana sini tanpa kejelasan topik. Ino dan Tenten yang paling heboh lagi sibuk membicarakan cara nge-_hack_ _Facebook _secara manual dengan menjebak korban untuk memasukkan _password _dan _login_ di _gadget_ tersangka—oke, ini kriminal. Sementara Sakura dan Karin sibuk membicarakan Sasuke Uchiha, si anak ayam yang nggak nahan cakepnya. Hinata hanya sibuk senyam-senyum sambil makan mie ayam dan memandang sesosok pemuda yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hai, Ladies!" Naruto langsung menclok aja nempel-nempel Sakura dan tanpa ampun langsung dijontorin sama gadis itu. "Lagi pada makan siang, ya?"

"Lagi manjat pohon! Ya iyalah makan!" jawab Sakura dengan kejudesan pol-polan. Ino melirik Naruto dan Sakura. Sepertinya akan jadi pengejaran seumur hidup yang seru … kemudian melirik Hinata. Sepertinya akan jadi _unrequited love_. Ino tak habis pikir, kenapa bisa ada cinta padangan pertama? Ini baru hari pertama masuk SMA … hellooo!

"Lo nggak makan, Nar?" tanya Ino pada si cowok pirang. "Pesen gih!"

"Ntar aja," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. "Eh, mana tadi Sai? Heh, lo kok berdiri aja, sih? Duduk sini, Sai!"

Ino menoleh ke belakang. Dan nggak habis pikir kenapa dia nggak sadar ada orang lain di sana yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum tanpa arti. Ino nggak ambil pusing dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan Tenten dan topik penuh kejahatannya.

"Mana Sasuke?"

Naruto manyun kecewa karena Sakura malah nanya Sasuke.

"Udah mati," jawab si pirang sensi.

"Sasuke sedang di perpustakaan," jawab Sai masih tetap tersenyum.

"Oh, Sasuke memang pria idamanku … Cakep, ganteng, pinter, kaya, punya KTP, rajin belajar lagi …," Karin udah heboh nggak jelas. Dasar _fans girl_.

"Cowok sombong gitu," Ino menyahut spontan. Nggak tahu juga kenapa dia masih konek. Padahal Tenten nggak henti-hentinya nyerocos di depannya. Ino memang memiliki konsentrasi ganda. Ataukah ia berkonsentrasi karena yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan adalah Sasuke?

Entahlah.

"Sasuke tidak sombong," Sai menyahut kalem. Ino hanya meliriknya sedetik dan kembali mencurahkan perhatian pada Tenten. Membiarkan pria berambut hitam itu menautkan pandangan pada dirinya tanpa balas diperhatikan.

.

.

.

.

"Kakek?"

Sai menguak pintu ruang kerja kakeknya dan tersenyum mendapati kakeknya sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal. "Kakek memanggilku?"

Danzo mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata, "Kemari sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Sai mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat. Tangan pucat itu menarik kursi di depan meja kerja kakeknya dan duduk tegak. Ia sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan untuk bersikap tanpa tata krama di hadapan pria yang sudah merawatnya sejak orang tuanya meninggal empat belas tahun yang lalu itu.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu masuk SMA?" tanya Danzou. Ia meletakkan bukunya dan mengamati Sai yang duduk manis di depannya.

"Baik. Aku dan Sasuke masuk kelas yang sama," jawab Sai, lagi-lagi dengan senyumannya.

"Sai, aku ingin kau selalu menjaga hubungan baik dengan Sasuke," ucap Danzou, "Fugaku adalah muridku, dan aku telah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Karena itulah Sasuke juga cucuku, sama sepertimu."

Sai hanya mengangguk.

"Selain itu, sebenarnya ada lagi yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Sai," lanjut Danzou.

"Apa?" tanya Sai.

"Aku ingin kau mengambil seorang calon istri."

Mata hitam Sai membulat seketika.

"Apa, Kek?" Sai terkejut meski ekspresinya tetap datar. "Istri?"

"Apa pendengaranmu bermasalah?" sindir Danzou. "Tentu saja kau harus mencari calon istri."

"Tapi, aku masih enam belas tahun … Baru saja masuk SMA …," Sai mencoba menolak dengan mengambil alasan yang dianggapnya logis. "Aku belum berpikir sama sekali untuk menikah …"

"Aku sudah tua, Sai," kata Danzou tegas. "Setelah kau lulus SMA, aku akan mewariskan Danzou Coorporation padamu karena aku ingin menikmati masa tuaku dengan tenang. Seorang direktur perusahaan besar berskala internasional sudah seharusnya memiliki seorang pasangan … Yang bisa menasehatimu dan mendampingimu … Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi itu masih tiga tahun lagi," Sai masih mencoba mengelak, "Haruskah aku mencari calon sekarang?"

"Kau pikir Nyonya Sai tidak membutuhkan pelajaran kepribadian dan semacamnya sebelum menikah? Istrimu harus seorang wanita yang anggun, pandai menjaga sikap, penuh sopan santun, pandai memasak dan mampu menyenangkan hati suami. Tiga tahun ini harus kau gunakan untuk menggembleng istrimu agar menjadi seorang bangsawan seutuhnya, Sai."

"Jadi … aku harus mengambil calon istri seorang bangsawan?" Sai merasa ingin kabur saja dari tempat itu. "Kakek … pacaran sekali saja aku belum pernah …"

"Aku tidak pernah memandang strata," jawab Danzou. "Kebangsawanan seseorang itu dilihat dari perilakunya bukan dari darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Kau mengerti tidak? Karena itu pilihlah seorang gadis dari kalangan apapun yang kau cintai dan ajarkanlah semua pelajaran kebangsawanan padanya!"

"Kakek …," Sai lemas. "Tapi … siapa?"

Danzou mengibaskan tangannya, tanda menyuruh Sai pergi dari kantornya dan menyerahkan sepenuhnya beban berat itu pada cucunya sendiri. Sai hanya mengangguk lesu dan berjalan keluar dari kantor kakeknya dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

Calon istri … siapa?

Sai memutuskan untuk berdiri di balkon belakang sambil memandang langit. Mencari inspirasi. Siapa tahu ada cewek di sekolahnya yang cocok dijadikan istri … Sai mulai memilah-milah memorinya tentang gadis-gadis yang tadi ditemuinya di sekolah.

Satu. Sakura Haruno—Sai menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak biasa mengencani cewek yang jelas-jelas sudah mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai fans sejati Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura, coret.

Dua. Hinata Hyuuga—Sai masih mempertimbangkan. Cantik. Keibuan. Lembut. Nampaknya bisa menjadi seorang istri yang solehah. Tapi mengingat tadi di kantin diam-diam ia sempat menangkap sinyal-sinyal cinta dari Hinata untuk Naruto yang sangat tersembunyi, Sai mengurungkan untuk tidak mengambil si cewek Hyuuga sebagai calonnya.

Hinata, coret.

Tiga. Tenten—Sai merinding. Dia nggak biasa berhubungan dengan seorang cewek jago akrobat.

Tenten, coret.

Empat. Karin—bukan tipenya. Terlalu … seksi. Bagaimanapun dia masih seorang pemuda yang beriman—sumpe lo?

Karin, coret.

Lima. Ino—Sai mendesah. Cantik sih. Cantik banget. Tapi berisik … Sai tersenyum sendiri. Bukankah dia membutuhkan seorang istri yang berisik dan bisa mencari bahan pembicaraan? Seksi … untuk kali ini Sai merasa seksi itu anugerah sehingga dia tidak menolak (dasar plin-plan). Tapi Ino pendek … 'Ah, aku juga nggak tinggi-tinggi banget … nggak papalah, kalau dia lebih pendek kan aku bisa melindunginya …' (kelihatan banget niatnya). Ino kayaknya cengeng …

"Ah belum tentu," Sai mendecah. Entah kenapa hati nuraninya berpihak banget pada Ino. "Tapi Ino sepertinya kuat sekali … aku suka gadis yang lemah dan merasa butuh kulindungi …"

Plus dan minusnya Ino sudah diobrak-abrik oleh Sai. Di samping logikanya yang menolak untuk dekat-dekat dengan Ino (karena pasti bakal menimbulkan banyak masalah), hati Sai benar-benar ingin mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh. Senyum Sai tersungging tipis di bibirnya.

"Ino Yamanaka …"

Mendadak, kata-kata kakeknya yang tadi muncul kembali di otaknya.

" … wanita yang anggun, pandai menjaga sikap, penuh sopan santun, pandai memasak dan mampu menyenangkan hati suami."

Lutut Sai mendadak lemas lagi.

"Semua karakter itu … kok bukan Ino banget ya?" keluhnya putus asa.

**TBC**

A/N: Saya lagi suka banget sama SaiIno xD Saya nggak bisa nahan diri buat nggak nulis fict tentang mereka :D Berbekal sedikit ke-alay-an dan kenangan jaman SMA *weizzz* jadilah fic ini.

Thanks for reading. Just RnR? Please, no FLAME about pairing. xD


	2. Chapter 2

**My Husband, My Classmate**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Ino mengayuh sepedanya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. _Headset_ terpasang di kedua telinganya. Hari masih sangat pagi dan Ino sengaja meninggalkan sarapannya demi bisa menikmati perjalanan ke sekolah dengan lebih santai.

"_Kimi no koto ga suki dakara … Boku wa itsumo koko ni iru yo _…," Ino bernyanyi-nyanyi tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sejak tadi membuntutinya.

"Kalo lo bersepeda kayak gitu, bisa-bisa lo nabrak kucing."

Ino menoleh ke samping kanannya. Jujur saja ia tidak sempat mendengar orang itu berkata apa. Shikamaru memperlambat laju sepedanya demi bisa mengimbangi laju sepeda Ino.

"Kok dimana-mana yang ada lo melulu, sih?" Ino melepas sebelah _headset_-nya. "Shika-ncil."

"Enak aja," Shikamaru melengos. "Udah ah, percuma gue ngebuntutin lo daritadi. Ngerepotin diri sendiri doang. Gue duluan, ya. Misi gue udah selesai. _Bye_."

Shikamaru mengayuh sepedanya lebih kencang dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih mencerna kata-katanya. Namun, Ino belum sempat bertanya ketika Shikamaru sudah menghilang di belokan.

"Dasar cowok nggak jelas. Misi apaan coba?" gerutu Ino. Gadis itu kembali mengayuh sepedanya sambil bernyanyi.

"Ino-chan?"

Sepeda Ino hampir oleng ketika sebuah _Honda NSX_ berwarna merah mendekatinya.

"Pagi," sapa si pengemudi yang ternyata adalah Sai. Seperti biasa Sai tersenyum, namun Ino hanya nyengir.

"Pagi, Sai," balasnya kaku.

"Sendirian aja? Mau bareng?" tawar Sai, masih tetap dengan senyum andalannya.

Ino melirik ke dalam mobil mewah itu dan menemukan Sasuke duduk di samping Sai dengan pandangan tetap lurus ke depan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa harus ikut menyapa Ino—meski jelas-jelas Ino adalah teman sekelasnya.

'Sengak banget tu orang,' batin Ino sebal.

"Ino-chan?" Sai mengulangi panggilannya. "Mau bareng nggak?"

"Em … ano …," meskipun rasanya pengin banget ngegampar Sasuke, tapi Ino sebenarnya tidak menolak jika harus semobil dengan cowok judes itu. Ia masih mempertimbangkan tawaran Sai.

"Mau nggak?"

"Buang-buang waktu," Sasuke menggumam datar. Ino merasa ada sesuatu mencubit hatinya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Sai menoleh pada pemuda itu. "Kamu keberatan aku ngajak Ino-chan?"

"Tau gini gue nggak bakal mau lo ajak berangkat barengan," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi 'kan Ino-chan teman kita—"

"Sudahlah, Sai …," Ino mencoba menengahi meski aslinya hatinya sudah berdarah-darah—lebay deh. "Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku naik sepeda aja. Sekalian olahraga."

"Bagus," desis Sasuke dengan seringaian tipis. Seringaian menghina. "Biar langsing."

Sai yang merasa nggak enak pada Ino memutuskan untuk melajukan mobilnya setelah mengatakan 'sampai jumpa di sekolah'. Sepeninggal mereka berdua, Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam sampai beberapa kali untuk meredam kemurkaannya. Jujur sih, dia sebenarnya tertarik pada Sasuke. Tapi sifatnya itu lho, sengaknya bukan main. Tapi rasanya, Ino sedikit tergelitik untuk menaklukkannya …

"Eh, gue mikir apa sih?" Ino memukul jidatnya. Merasa malu dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Lo kenapa sih pake ngajak-ngajak dia?"

Sasuke melirik Sai yang masih tetap berpandangan lurus ke arah jalanan.

"Karena dia teman kita," Sai menjawab datar.

"Gue nggak suka," sahut Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai. "Kamu cemburu ya?"

"Najis. Lo pikir gue jatuh cinta sama lo?" cibir Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, ekspresinya masih membatu. Datar dan belum berubah.

"Maksudnya, kamu cemburu sama aku karena kamu naksir Ino," kata Sai kalem.

Sasuke mendengus, "Males banget naksir cewek kayak gitu."

Sai tersenyum tipis dan mempercepat laju mobilnya. Sasuke yang sempat menangkap senyuman sekilas itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa senyum?" tanyanya heran.

Sai menarik nafas, "Salah satu hal yang paling kutakutkan adalah jika suatu hari aku terpaksa bersaing denganmu untuk memperbutkan seorang gadis …," ucapnya.

"Konyol sekali," sahut Sasuke.

"Ya. Dan aku bersyukur karena ternyata kamu sama sekali tidak tertarik pada gadis yang kuincar," lanjut Sai, "sebenarnya, Kakek menyuruhku untuk mencari seorang calon istri dan aku memutuskan Ino yang akan kujadikan target."

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menoleh ke arah Sai. "Calon istri?" ulangnya. "Lo mau nikah, Sai?"

"Iya," jawab Sai mantap. "Sebenarnya Kakek yang memaksaku. Danzou Corp akan segera diwariskan padaku setelah aku lulus SMA, dan sebagai seorang direktur aku diharuskan memiliki seorang istri. Awalnya aku _shock_, bahkan menolak. Tapi setelah aku memikirkannya semalaman penuh … perintah itu sama sekali tidak ada buruknya. Apalagi jika aku bisa benar-benar menikah dengan seseorang yang aku inginkan … mungkin aku justru akan lebih bahagia."

Sasuke tidak yakin harus berekspresi apa. "Lo masih 16 tahun, Sai. _Clubbing_ sekali aja belum pernah. Dengan mudahnya lo melepas kebebasan masa lajang lo hanya buat satu cewek … nggak jelas?"

"Bagimu mungkin nggak jelas," Sai tersenyum lagi, "tapi cuma dia yang bisa membuatku tertarik."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban Sai, "Terserah lo aja."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mendebat Sai dan membiarkan pemuda itu berkonsentrasi menyetir saja. Ia memang tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain, tapi Sai adalah sahabatnya yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. Rasanya kalau harus melihat Sai menikah dengan Ino …

Sasuke bergidik.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi!" Seorang guru dengan rokok di mulutnya datang sambil bawa-bawa setumpuk buku tebal masuk ke kelas sepuluh A, kelas Ino dkk.

"Ini pertama kalinya saya masuk ke kelas kalian ya?"

"Iyaaa …," semua menjawab berjamaah.

"Kenalkan, saya Asuma Sarutobi guru kimia. Saya masih _single_."—gak ada yang nanya—"Kalau begitu buka buku catatannya! Saya mau memberikan soal dan nanti yang saya tunjuk maju ke depan kelas!"

Semua udah nelen ludah aja melihat ke-killer-an Asuma-sensei yang bertampang gahar itu. Semua mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Kecuali Shikamaru yang masih ngorok dengan sejahteranya. Ino sudah tidak mau lagi ambil pusing dengan bersusah-susah membangunkan pemuda itu. Jadi Ino membiarkannya.

"Baiklah … dengarkan baik-baik," Asuma-sensei berdehem. "Persen massa nitrogen dalam pupuk urea yang memiliki rumus molekul NH2CONH2 adalah …. "

Semua sibuk menghitung dan buka-buka tabel periodik unsur. Ino udah stress aja karena dia sama sekali nggak ngerti yang beginian. Ia benci hitung-hitungan dan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Baiklah. Waktu habis. Saya akan tunjuk salah satu diantara kalian."

Asuma-sensei menatap ke arah meja Ino.

Ino menelan ludah.

"Kamu," Asuma-sensei menunjuk Ino. Ino udah pengin kabur aja. "Bangunkan temanmu yang tidur itu."

Ino merasa nyawanya kembali dan darahnya mengalir lagi saking leganya. Ia hampir ngakak ketika mencolek pundak Shikamaru. Tidak seperti biasa, Shikamaru langsung bangun dan pasrah saja ketika dikasih tau Ino dia disuruh maju ke depan kelas. Dengan gontai Shikamaru maju dan dengan gebleknya bertanya, "Ada apa, Sensei?"

"Kamu itu tidur terus! Ayo jawab pertanyaan saya!" bentak Asuma-sensei. Ino udah hampir kelepasan ketawa. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat musuhnya dibantai di depan matanya sendiri.

"Pertanyaan apa? Ini pelajaran apa?" Shikamaru masih malas-malasan. Asuma-sensei hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ya sudah saya bacakan lagi, dengar baik-baik! Awas saja kalau tidak bisa menjawab! Persen massa nitrogen dalam pupuk urea dengan rumus molekul NH2CONH2 berapa!?"

Shikamaru memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu menjawab mantap, "47 persen, Sensei!"

Asuma-sensei hampir menjatuhkan rokok di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu menjawab benar tanpa membuat catatan dan tanpa membuat perhitungan apapun?" tanyanya heran.

Shikamaru hanya nyengir dan sepertinya tatapan Asuma-sensei mengisyaratkan bahwa beliau akan mengambil Shikamaru sebagai murid kesayangannya seumur hidup.

"Ya, sudah duduklah."

Shikamaru berjalan santai kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia mengamati Ino yang masih bengong dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Lo kenapa, No?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Gue nggak percaya lo sepinter itu," Ino tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya.

"Makanya jangan ngehina gue terus," Shikamaru kembali bersiap-siap dalam posisi tidur telungkupnya. "Sekali-sekali ayo kencan sama gue."

"Apa?" Ino tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. "Lo bilang apa?"

"Budeg."

"Eh, eh! Lo kok tidur lagi, sih?" Ino menggoyang-goyang tubuh Shikamaru. "Bangun dong! Habis ini pelajaran Bahasa Inggris-nya Iruka-sensei, sayang kalo lo tidur!"

"Bodo amat," Shikamaru bahkan sudah memejamkan matanya. Namun ia masih meneruskan pembicaraannya sebelum terlelap lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi gue ngebuntutin lo karena gue pengin tahu rumah lo, No. Meski lo gendut dan ngerepotin, gue rada suka sama lo."

Mata Ino membulat. "Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sai memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang dan duduk sendirian di bawah pohon di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia duduk bersila di tanah dan seperti biasa, tangannya sibuk melukis sesuatu. Sai bukan pelukis yang suka mengambil objek manusia, namun entah mengapa hari ini ia sangat ingin menciptakan sebuah karya yang lain di atas kertasnya. Wajah cantik itu … dan senyum manisnya.

"Sai?"

Sai hampir melemparkan bukunya ketika melihat Ino berdiri membungkuk di depannya. "Lo ngapain?"

"Melukis," jawab Sai datar. Ia kembali bisa menguasai diri. Secepat kilat ditutupnya buku gambar besar itu dan ia tersenyum pada Ino.

"Gue nyariin lo daritadi," kata Ino. Gadis itu beringsut duduk di samping Sai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai sok cool. Padahal, _inner_ Sai telah bersorak, "Terima kasih, Tuhan!"

"Kapan kerja kelompok buat presentasi Bahasa Inggris minggu depan, Sai?" tanya Ino basa-basi. "Tadi sesuai undian di kelas, gue, elo, Hinata dan Sasuke satu kelompok 'kan?"

"Secepatnya," jawab Sai, masih tetap tersenyum tanpa arti.

"Lo gitu ih," Ino cemberut. "Yang jelas dong, Sai!"

"Kapanpun Ino dan Hinata bisa, aku dan Sasuke pasti juga bisa kok."

"Kalau gitu gue minta nomor ponsel Sasuke aja, ya?" Ino berusaha menjaga nada suaranya tetap stabil. Padahal aslinya sejak tadi memang itu niatnya menemui Sai. "Biar bisa nanya-nanya buat kerja kelompok."

Sai sebenarnya nggak rela banget. Tapi karena ia seorang pemuda yang baik dan berprinsip 'kalau jodoh nggak kemana', tangannya langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dan menyuruh Ino mencatat nomor Sasuke.

"Makasih banyak, Sai!" Ino tersenyum lebar dan berdiri. "Gue pulang duluan, ya!"

Sai belum sempat mencegah Ino ketika gadis itu mulai beranjak pergi dengan riangnya. Rasanya ada perasaan sakit yang menyodok hati Sai. Namun, pemuda itu berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Masih terlalu cepat untuk patah hati. Ini masih permulaan. Belum ada apa-apanya.

Sai memandang Ino yang berjalan menjauh. Sepertinya, ia tetap akan bersaing dengan Sasuke …

Tiba-tiba, entah mendapat bisikan gaib darimana, Sai memutuskan untuk mengejar Ino. Ia tidak boleh terlambat … Sebelum Sasuke tahu kalau Ino tertarik padanya, ia harus mendapatkan gadis itu.

"Ino! Tunggu!" teriak Sai. Ia berlari begitu saja meninggalkan semua alat lukisnya.

Mendengar panggilan itu, Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan. "Ada apa, Sai?"

Sai berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu dan tersenyum, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Ino."

**TBC**

Thanks buat reviewers chap lalu. XDD

Makasih buat **Minori Hikaru**, **Noella Marsha** dan **Uchiha AnniSUKE**. Juga buat **avamura** yang nggak suka ShikaIno, semoga tidak kecewa karena di fic ini sebenarnya Shika juga suka sama Ino. Meski nggak jadian. Hehehe.

Untuk **Crimson 'Jac' Lotus**, juga **Kitty Kuromi **(makasih karena sudah di follow) dan nggak ketinggalan buat **KarinHyuuga**, yang sudah nyumbang komentar yang jujur. Maaf banget ya kalau ficnya alay, garing dan maksa. :D

Sebenarnya saya lagi kepikiran membuat sinetron di sini. Hahaha. Tapi yang biasanya si judes yang jadi peran utama cowoknya dan si malaikat penolong cuma jadi pihak ke 3 akan saya balik. Saya nggak tahu apa ini cinta segi empat atau sejenisnya, tapi yang jelas ada Sai, Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang harus diurusin sama si Ino. XDD

Tapi masalah pair utama SaiIno tetap jadi main course (?)-nya. XDD I LOVE THEM VERY MUCH!

Just RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**My Husband, My Classmate**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

"Lo mau ngomong apa?"

Ino memandang Sai yang masih tersenyum menatap dirinya. Saat ini Ino menyadari sepenuhnya kalau cowok di depannya ini mutlak cowok aneh. Senyum-senyum tanpa sebab ... Ino nggak tahu di dalam hati Sai sedang terjadi pertempuran antara keberanian dan kekhawatiran. Pada dasarnya, melamar seseorang tidak pernah semudah mengucapkan '_I love you' _atau '_Would you be my girl?_'. Melamar seseorang itu adalah peristiwa sakral yang kalau bisa 'JANGAN SAMPAI DITOLAK'. Karena itulah Sai deg-degan luar biasa—meski mukanya tetep datar-datar aja sih—dia takut ditolak, _anyway_.

"Lo kenapa sih, Sai?" tanya Ino heran, sedikit sebel juga sih. Abisnya Sai nggak ngomong-ngomong.

"Lo sembelit ya?" lanjut Ino ngaco.

"Em … No …," masih untung Sai nggak gagap kalau lagi kacau begini. "No, kamu _single_ 'kan?"—pakai preambule dulu (lo kate UUD).

"Iya! Udah ah buruan mau ujan nih! Lo lama ih!" desak Ino.

Sai masih mempertahankan senyumnya meski dalam hatinya mendumal, 'Nih cewek bener-bener kagak sadar ye gue gugup setengah mati kek gini!'—jah, salah siapa punya muka datar?

"No, pulang bareng yo!"

Ino menoleh. Faktanya, yang berani ngajak Ino pulang bareng itu bukan Sai. Sai terdiam seribu bahasa ketika melihat Shikamaru dan Sasuke—ngapain tuh anak ikutan segala—melenggang santai dari arah gedung sekolah ke halaman belakang tempat ia dan Ino berdiri sekarang.

"Ayo bareng gue, No!" ulang Shikamaru.

"Habis darimana?" Sai memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi. Meski _inner_-nya mengatakan dia pengin banget nendang tuh anak ke dalam sumur (kenapa Sai jadi berkepribadian ganda begini?).

"Dari klub," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalian ikut _sparing_ futsal?" tanya Sai. "Kok tidak ngajak aku?"—yah, lupa deh mau ngelamar.

"Ikut aja, kebetulan tim inti kelas kita masih kurang," jawab Shikamaru. "No, ayo pulang bareng gue."

Ino sepertinya tidak memperhatikan ajakan Shikamaru dan malah nyuri-nyuri pandang ke Sasuke. Sasuke masih sok cool dengan menyibukkan diri mainin hape. Mukanya yang judes dari deket emang tampak ngganteng banget. Jujur detik ini juga Ino klepek-klepek.

"Sasuke, mau pulang juga?" tanya Ino nggak sadar. Mungkin Sasuke punya pelet alami (?).

"Tergantung ada yang ngajakin bareng apa enggak," jawab Sasuke cuek. Sai langsung sadar dan tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan pundak si Uchiha.

"Tenang saja, bro."

"Yaudah, dua manusia datar ini pulang berdua, kita manusia normal pulang berdua juga. Yok!" Shikamaru masih berusaha.

"Sai, gue boleh bareng kalian?" Ino berusaha menembokkan mukanya. Nggak mungkin juga Sai nolak.

"Boleh," jawab cowok itu singkat.

"Kalo lo mau sama dia, gue pulang sendiri," sela Sasuke sambil ngeloyor pergi. Tindakan dan omongan si cowok impian (?) yang pedes bin pahit membuat Ino sampai tertohok sakit.

"Sasuke! Tunggu! Gue cuma bercanda. Gue nggak jadi bareng Sai! Gue sama Shika!" panggil Ino.

"Bodo amat lo pulang sama tukang odong-odong juga apa peduli gue," kata Sasuke. Pelan tapi sempat terdengar di telinga Ino. Detik itu juga Ino patah hati beruntun. Rasanya Sasuke kejam sekali. Padahal, apa salahnya? Ini namanya hukuman tanpa kesalahan!

"Sas!" Ino mengejar Sasuke. Tapi cowok itu nggak mau berhenti. Shika dan Sai memandang kelakuan dua temannya dari jauh. Shika hanya mengernyit nggak suka pada Sasuke dan Sai dengan pandangan melas karena ditinggalin Ino.

"Sas!" Ino meraih pundak Sasuke yang nggak mau berhenti juga

"Pergi lo," usir Sasuke.

"Sas! Liat gue!"

Sasuke berbalik dan tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung menonjoknya.

"Apa maksud lo!? Cewek barbar!?" Sasuke protes sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

"Apa sih salah gue sama elo?" Sasuke terbelalak ketika melihat air mata Ino mengalir perlahan. "Padahal gue cuma pengin kenal elo lebih jauh lagi … Gue tertarik sama lo, tapi lo nggak pernah mandang gue sama sekali … "

Melihat Sasuke meringis kesakitan dan Ino yang menangis, Shikamaru dan Sai refleks berkari mendekati dua orang itu.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke, tapi tidak direspon.

"Udah, No. Gitu aja nangis lo," kata Shikamaru, tapi tidak direspon juga.

"Sai, bilang sama sahabat lo ini … GUE BENCI SAMA DIA! Dia cowok paling brengsek yang pernah gue temui dan gue nyesel pernah tertarik buat ngejar manusia bloon kayak dia!"

Ino berlari pergi sambil menahan air matanya yang terus jatuh. Ketiga cowok itu benar-benar terdiam. Terutama Sasuke.

"Ino!"

Sai tersadar. Pemuda itu langsung berlari mengejar Ino. Lari Ino ternyata gesit juga. Butuh beberapa waktu sampai Sai benar-benar berhasil menghentikannya.

"No! Kamu jangan emosi begini!"

Sai meraih lengan Ino. "Masih ada aku yang akan selalu ada buat kamu!"

"Lo manusia batu tau apa?" Ino membentak Sai. Berusaha melepaskan diri. "Lo sama Sasuke nggak ada bedanya! Nggak pernah ngehargain orang! Kalian nganggep dunia milik kalian sendiri, sampai-sampai kalian lupa kalo bersikap sopan itu sangat penting!"

"No, aku memang tidak mahir bersikap sopan," Sai memegang dagu Ino. Menghadapkan mata itu persis di depan wajahnya. "Tapi aku selalu menghargai keberadaanmu!"

"Nggak penting!" Ino membentak. "Sama aja menghargai kalo menyakiti!"

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti kamu, Ino," Sai berusaha meyakinkan. "Kalau kamu bersedia, aku mau menjaga kamu seumur hidupmu, dan aku juga bersedia membahagiakan kamu!"

Bibir Ino terngaga. Mimpi apa dia ada seorang laki-laki yang berjanji akan membahagiakannya hari ini? Padahal Sai bukan pacarnya, dekat pun enggak …

"Maaf, No. Kata-kataku bikin kamu kaget, ya?" Sai melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Maaf …"

"Maksud lo apa, Sai?" tanya Ino. Nada suaranya lebih pelan sekarang. Ia tak membentak Sai lagi. "Lo ternyata cowok berbahaya … Mudah banget lo ngomong gitu sama temen sekolah yang baru lo kenal."

"No, aku …,"—udahlah, udah basah sekalian nyebur—"Aku ingin kamu jadi istriku."

Ino terbelalak.

"Apa?"

"Menikahlah denganku, Ino."

Ino menatap Sai tak percaya. "Lo sinting, ya?"

"Tidak," jawab Sai. "Aku serius mengajakmu menikah."

Mata Ino mengerjap. Ia semakin yakin Sai adalah manusia teraneh yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa nggak jadi pulang sama Ino?"

Sasuke meraih botol air mineral di atas _dashboard_ mobil dan meneguknya. "Udah sinetron-sinetronan gitu …"

"Karena kalian menggagalkan rencanaku," jawab Sai. "Kau dan Shikamaru."

"Shika iya, gue nggak," sangkal Sasuke santai.

"Padahal aku sudah melamarnya."

Sasuke sampai tersedak air hingga terbatuk-batuk.

"Lo …," Sasuke mengatur napas. "Lo … serius?"

"Iya," jawab Sai datar seolah sedang menyampaikan pesan nggak penting.

"Apa jawaban dia?" tanya Sasuke, entah kenapa dia jadi penasaran.

"Belum dijawab."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya karena kamu dan Shikamaru mengganggu kami."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, 'Disalahin lagi …"

"Sepertinya Ino suka sama kamu."

Sasuke menoleh ke samping. Ekspresi Sai yang sedang menyetir itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih saja datar. Padahal kalimat yang baru saja dikatakannya tentu bisa membuatnya patah hati sendiri.

"Dia ..," Sasuke menahan senyum. "Tetep calon istri lo kok."

"Tentu saja," Sai tersenyum. "Siapapun yang disukai Ino sekarang, aku masih yakin aku akan bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku."

"Buktikan aja," nada Sasuke terdengar menantang. "Banyak-banyaklah latihan menjinakkan hewan liar."

Sai menatap Sasuke keberatan, "Dia bukan hewan liar, dia bidadari."

"Lebay lo," cibir Sasuke. "Hewan liar ya hewan liar aja."

Sai mendesah. Nggak ada gunanya debat sama manusia yang bernama Sasuke.

"Jadi …," ternyata Sasuke masih tertarik ngomongin Ino. "Apa yang lo lakuin selanjutnya?"

"Aku akan melamarnya lagi," jawab Sai. "Percobaan _season_ dua."

"Sinting," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kapan?"

Sai menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum juga.

"Saat kelompok kita presentasi bahasa Inggris minggu depan."

.

.

.

.

'_No, yang halaman 12-15 bagian kamu ya?'_

Ino hanya membalas pesan Sai dengan satu huruf 'Y' dan mematikan ponselnya setelah pesan itu terkirim. Ia malas basa-basi. Duo Sasuke-Sai telah mengacaukan harinya. Ia tidak mau kesialannya tadi di sekolah terbawa sampai ke rumah.

Sementara itu, di rumah Sai, Sai hanya bersungut-sungut menerima balasan dari Ino yang—bukan judes lagi—ini udah ngejengkelin luar biasa. Tapi Sai masih berusaha bersabar. Ia mengelus dada dan meneruskan pekerjaannya membuat _power point._

"Udah dibales?"

Sasuke datang sambil membawa dua minuman kaleng.

"Hinata kapan bisanya?"

"Belum sempat tanya sudah dijudesi," jawab Sai lesu.

"Nyebelin banget tuh anak," dumal Sasuke. "Kayak gitu mau lo jadiin istri?"

"Iya," Sai masih ngangguk aja.

"Logika lo dimana sih, Sai?" Sasuke nggak habis pikir. "Pilih yang lain aja!"

"Tidak mau."

"Ya ampun, Sai … "

"Udahlah, Sas. Mana minumannya?"

Sasuke menyerahkan satu minuman kaleng yang dibawanya pada Sai dan duduk di samping cowok itu. Didengarnya Sai menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali dan pemuda itu memejamkan mata.

Sasuke mendadak merasa kasihan.

"Sai …," panggil Sasuke. "Gue punya ide."

**TBC**

Satu pertanyaan, apa SaiIno-nya kurang terasa? *nggak pede

Makasih buat yang udah sudi ninggalin ripiu chapter lalu. Buat **mie kriting**, Sai sudah mencoba menunjukkan semangat masa ababil-nya kok *dibantai Sai. Buat **avamura,** wkwkwkwk kalo satu sekolah naksir Ino kasihan Ino bakalan capek ngebalesin SMS yang datang dari para fans-nya tiap detik (?). Buat **Iztii Marshall**, yep Sasuke selalu gentayangan buat manas2in Sai. ^^b

Buat **Kirisha Zwingli**saya setuju banget SaiIno loveable maksimal. Mereka pasangan rupawan (?) dan berkelas (?). Buat **Nara Kazuki**, Ino sebenarnya bukan diidolakan, cuma jadi target incaran. Dan buat **Guest**, yosh! FTW!

Sekian dulu Author Nampang kali ini, dan tolong tinggalkan review. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**My Husband, My Classmate**

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Pagi!"

Naruto memasuki ruangan kelas seraya terseyum lebar. Beberapa anak nggak penting di kelas itu langsung membalas sapaan si pirang yang—nggak tahu si Naruto pakai dukun apa—telah diputuskan menjadi ketua kelas sepuluh A untuk periode satu tahun ajaran. Hinata yang lagi baca-baca majalah _fashion_ dengan Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari gambar _long dress_ ungu cantik yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya—dan perhatian dompetnya (?).

"Eh, ada Nona Manis!"

Naruto mendekati Sakura dan menclok di atas meja gadis itu. "Habis ekstra futsal, keluar sama gue yuk?"

"Gue nggak main futsal!" jawab Sakura ketus. Hinata hanya melirik, lalu mendesah sangat pelan.

'Sabar … sabar …'

"Ya gue tau … Nanti kan elu ada ekstra teater sama Hinata, selesainya kan barengan sama ekstra gue."

Sakura mendesah sebal dan mengambil tempat pensilnya, bersiap melemparnya untuk membuat benjol kepala duren Naruto.

"Hei, hei. Cantikku, galak banget sih?" Naruto masih sempatnya cekakak-cekikik, kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada Sai yang sibuk mengetik di bangku belakang Hinata. Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Ini manusia kagak ada aura keberadaannya, ye?" nggak tahu kenapa Naruto jadi Betawi gini. "Ada temen baru dateng, eh nyapa kek … salaman kek! Ini malah diem aja kayak dedemit ngambek kurang sesajen. Hoi, Sai!"

Sai masih belum bergeming. Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya membuat _power point_ untuk presentasi Bahasa Inggrisnya bersama Hinata, Sasuke dan Ino. Naruto makin sebel karena dikacangin.

"Hoi, Sai!"

Setelah Naruto dengan sadisnya menggebrak meja dengan penggaris, Sai baru mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya pelan.

"Lo ini beneran bloon parah, Sai! Nyapa kek! Malah nanya!"

Sai melambaikan tangannya dan berkata tanpa ekspresi, "Halo, Naruto."

Naruto langsung _sweatdropped_. "Jangan salahin gue kalo pulang sekolah elo mati kena rasengan …"

"Apa itu rasengan? Makanan dari daging kambing?" tanya Sai geje.

"Itu KRENGSENGAN, dodol!"

"Bener kan, pagi-pagi kalo ada Dobe ini pasti kelas berisiknya ngalahin kandang ayam."

Sasuke yang entah kapan masuknya segera menaruh tas ranselnya ke dalam laci mejanya sendiri dan bergabung bersama Sai dan Naruto—_plus_ Hinata dan Sakura yang sekarang lagi heboh nunjuk-nunjuk maskara yang ditawarkan dengan harga promo.

"Sinis banget sih lo, Tem!" cibir Naruto nggak terima.

"Gue bukan Temari," jawab Sasuke. "Dasar beruk."

"Apa lo bilang!? Unggas! Ayam kodok!"

"Elo tuh—"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas dengan muka muram. Sejak kejadian Sai melamar Ino dua hari yang lalu, kelihatan banget Ino menjauhinya dan Sai. Ino sekarang malah sering makan di kantin bersama Shikamaru. Sasuke melirik Sai. Cowok itu masih cuek dan sibuk menyalin materi yang disetor Hinata. Sai sama sekali tidak melirik Ino.

Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Ino yang tengah membuka-buka buku biologi.

"Lo mau makan nilai buta, ya?" Sasuke langsung melempar pertanyaan sengak begitu posisinya sudah berada di depan Ino.

"Ngapain lo kesini?" Ino mengangkat wajahnya. "Pergi deh lo!"

"Lo pikir gue mau repot nyamperin lo karena gue peduli sama lo?" Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya. "Nggak usah ngimpi."

"Bilang apa mau lo atau menyingkir dari gue!" bentak Ino.

"Gue mau nanya kenapa lo nggak mau ikut kerja kelompok!" Sasuke bales ngebentak. "Lo pikir nilai Bahasa Inggris lo gratis apa?!"

Ino tergagap. Sasuke benar-benar 'menonjoknya'.

"Gue … gue …"

"Mau ngomong apa lo?" Sasuke merasa menang. "Jadi gagap lo sekarang?"

"Gue … gue mau ikut kerja tapi gue nggak enak sama—"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Mungkin Ino sedang banyak pekerjaan jadi tidak bisa ikut kerja kelompok."

Sai mendekati Sasuke dan Ino yang sedang bersitegang dan menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Maafkan Sasuke ya, Ino-chan," kata Sai.

Ino tidak menjawab.

"Jangan kasar begitu, Ino kan cewek, Sas," bisik Sai mengingatkan.

"Terus?" Sasuke menjawab ketus.

"Ya, kamu harus lebih sabar sedikit … "

"Denger ya, Sai," Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan Sai di lengannya. "Meski Ino calon istri lo, gue nggak merasa wajib bersikap sopan sama cewek serampangan macam dia!"

Semua penghuni kelas langsung terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"CALONNN ISTRIII?" koor semua. "SAI MAU NIKAH SAMA INOOO?"

Sai dan Ino spontan berpandangan. Kemudian menunduk, nggak tau harus menanggapi apa.

"Sas, pelankan suaramu," sesal Sai.

"Sori, Sai. Kelepasan," Sasuke bahkan sama sekali nggak merasa bersalah. Si Uchiha malah pakai kabur aja ke toilet dengan santainya. Meninggalkan Ino dan Sai yang salting sendiri dan hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang sambil malu-malu.

"Eh … eh," suara Narutolah yang memecah kebekuan itu. "Jadi … elo udah jadian sama Ino, Sai? Udah mau nikah?"

Sai terdiam. Hanya memandang Naruto tanpa emosi. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Gue nggak tahu kalo Sai suka Ino!" kali ini Sakura yang mendecah. "SUPER SEKALI!"

"Sai-kun bisa jatuh cinta?" bahkan Hinata ikutan komen. "Yang benar?"

"Sai juga manusia, Hin!" sahut Naruto. "Datar-datar begini dia juga bisa naksir cewek!"

"Sudahlah." Mendengar Sai dijadikan bahan olokan, Ino jadi merasa harus menengahi.

"Gue dan Sai cuma temenan kok. Uchipret aja yang ngaco," kata Ino.

"Si Teme kan belahan jiwanya Sai," sahut Naruto, "nggak mungkinlah dia sampai keceplosan gitu kalo Sai nggak pernah curhat ke dia soal elu, No! Jadi artinya Sai beneran suka sama—"

"Penting ya pagi-pagi ngomongin gosip yang nggak jelas?"

Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kelas itu dan memotong ucapan Naruto. Ia berjalan santai, memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya dan terlihat lebih rapi dibandingkan biasanya.

"Gue yang bakal jadian sama Ino. Bukan Sai."

Ino terbelalak. Pede banget manusia ini, pikirnya. Tapi melihat Shikamaru yang mengucapkan itu dengan santainya membuat Ino tak punya pilihan lain selain mendesah pasrah. Mau ngajak ribut juga Ino nggak tahu Shikamaru aslinya ngomong serius apa enggak.

Tapi Sai mengartikannya lain.

Pemuda itu menghampiri Shikamaru yang kini sudah bersiap-siap tidur telungkup di mejanya.

"Apa maksudnya kamu ngomong begitu?" tanya Sai sambil menepuk pundak pemuda berambut nanas itu. "Tolong bangun dan jelaskan apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?"

"Maksud apa?" Shikamaru terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sai. "Gue yang bakal jadian sama Ino, bukan elu. Gitu aja suruh ngulang-ulang," jawab Shikamaru malas. "Udah gue mau tidur, Sai. Pergilah."—jujur saja, Shikamaru tidak sadar kalau Sai yang datar itu benar-benar merasa cemburu kali ini. Jadi meski ucapan Shikamaru sebenarnya separuh serius separuh bercanda, Sai terlanjur mengartikannya sebagai 'tantangan'.

"Tapi Ino belum memilih kamu, Shika!" Sai menarik pundak Shikamaru. Memaksa pemuda itu bangun. "Kamu tidak bisa memutuskan sendiri …"

"Jadi Sai beneran suka Ino?" teman-teman sekelas yang tadi hanya jadi penonton mulai berbisik-bisik sendiri. "Shikamaru juga?"

"Taruhan yuk? Sai atau Shika?"

"Sai lebih cakep … "

"Shika pinter … "

"Sai narsis … "

"Shika kebo … "

"Bla … bla … bla … "

"Hei tenang semua!" Naruto berusaha menghentikan suara dengungan yang mulai terdengar dari seantero kelas. "Kalian ini, masa ngegosip di depan yang digosipin!"

"Tapi, Sai beneran mau nikah sama Ino kagak?" Sakura malah nyari penyakit. "Jawab aja dulu!"

Naruto langsung inget lagi topik utama yang sempat ke-_pending _tadi. Dan malah nambah kisruh suasana. "Kalo iya, klarifikasi sekarang aja, Sai!"

Sai mendesah. Merasa terpojok karena perkataan Naruto kini membuat semua teman sekelas menatapnya meminta jawaban. Sai ingin menjawab IYA, tapi belum saatnya semua orang tahu. Ia dan Sasuke sudah merencanakan sesuatu—dan jujur saja Sai belum siap kalau harus ditolak sekarang.

"Nikah beneran, Sai!?" desak salah satu teman sekelas mereka, Kiba.

"Lo ternyata melancarkan operasi bawah tanah buat naklukin cewek, Sai! Tak terlihat tapi hasilnya tak terduga!" sambung temannya yang lain.

Sai memegang kepalanya. Pusing. Semua ini gara-gara Sasuke. Setelah tidak kuat lagi, Sai memutuskan kabur dari kelas itu. Menimbulkan suara 'huuuuuuu' yang berkepanjangan.

Melihat Sai yang main kabur-kaburan, Ino merasa harus mengejar cowok itu. Semoga saja Sai tidak stress lalu lompat ke jurang—ya nggak mungkinlah.

"Sai! Tunggu!"

Ino mengejar Sai yang berlari sangat cepat menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

"Sai!"

Mendengar suara Ino yang terus menerus memanggilnya, Sai berhenti dan menoleh.

"Kenapa pakai kabur-kaburan sih!?" Ino terengah-engah. "Mereka cuma bercanda, Sai."

"Aku malu, No," jawab Sai. "Aku merasa dipojokkan."

Ino menggeleng, mendekati Sai dan memegang lengan kiri pemuda tampan itu.

"Kalo aslinya enggak, kenapa harus malu sih, Sai?" ucap Ino. "Sangkal aja. Sudah. Selesai urusan."

Sai menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Ino yang kini terpaut padanya.

'Kalo iya, masa aku harus menyangkal juga?' batin Sai.

"Sai, ayo balik. Santai aja."

Sebelah tangan Ino menggandeng Sai dan menarik pemuda itu kembali ke kelas.

"Ayo jangan kelamaan, Sai!"

"No!" Sai menarik tangan Ino, membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti.

"Kenapa, Sai? Lo takut?"

Sai menggeleng, "Tidak kok."

Ino mengangguk dan kembali menggandeng tangan Sai. Untuk beberapa saat Sai hanya terdiam dan mengikuti langkah Ino. Begitu sampai di ambang pintu kelas mereka, Sai kembali menarik tangan Ino.

"No, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu sampai selesai lamaran_ season_ dua. Jawab lamaranku sekarang, No. _Please_."

"Apa, Sai?"

"No,_ please_. Sebelum kamu dicuri orang … Sebelum aku berubah pikiran … eh tapi tidak mungkin kok aku berubah pikiran. Jawablah sekarang … "

"Sai, lo jangan bercanda lagi … "

"No, aku serius!"

Ino menatap Sai. Mencari kebohongan dalam mata hitam kelam itu. Tapi Ino tidak menemukannya.

"Apa bukti keseriusan lo, Sai?" tanya Ino. Hatinya mulai luluh melihat wajah Sai yang begitu serius. Nampaknya, Sai tidak sedang bercanda. "Apa yang bisa buat gue yakin lo suka beneran sama gue?"

Sai tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu malah menarik pinggang Ino mendekat di tubuhnya dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Sai tidak memberi kesempatan pada Ino untuk mengelak.

"S-Sai … "

Mata indah itu membulat, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sai. Ino tidak membalas ciuman Sai, tapi juga tidak melepasnya. Untuk beberapa lama ia membiarkan Sai mengunci tubuh dan melumat bibir merahnya.

"Menikahlah denganku … ," bisik Sai, "Jangan jadi pacar Shikamaru, ya?"

"Apa?" Ino merasa terdesak. "Siapa yang pacaran sama Shika-ncil itu?"

Sasuke yang baru kembali dari toilet—ngapain lama banget—tercengang di koridor mengamati dua orang gila yang sedang main sinetron di depan pintu kelas.

"OMG," Sasuke terngaga. "_What the hell happen with that morons_!?"—nggak sadar padahal semua tragedi memalukan ini berawal dari mulutnya yang sembarangan ngomong.

"Gue malu punya sodara bego kayak elo, Sai," Sasuke jadi kesel sendiri.

"Sai, ya ampun bulan puasa! Istigfar!" teriak seorang murid yang entah siapa Sai nggak sempet melihat. Tapi dari suaranya, sepertinya sih Neji—kapan dateng?

"Sai! _You rockkk_!" Naruto udah heboh sendiri.

"Gue keduluan dapet jodoh sama si Ino!" dumal Sakura nggak penting.

"Semoga Sai-kun dan Ino-chan bahagia dan segera dapat momongan," Hinata malah udah ngayal ke mana-mana.

Shikamaru hanya menyipitkan matanya dan menyilangkan tangan. "Apa-apaan si Sai itu?" Minatnya untuk tidur hilang sudah. Satu-satunya yang diinginkannya sekarang hanya membanting tubuh kerempeng Sai ke ranjang—NGACO! Ke ring tinju.

"No, menikahlah denganku … Masa kamu tega membuatku harus menyiapkan lamaran_ season_ dua?"

"Lo gila, Sai."

"Cinta selalu gila," bisik Sai tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Biarin teman-teman mau ngomong apa, kalau bisa sekalian saja aku minta doa restu pada mereka."

Ino tak menjawab. Akhirnya gadis itu memejamkan mata dan menikmati permainan gila itu. Ciuman Sai yang liar dan agresif entah kenapa membuatnya ikut lupa diri. Padahal tadinya ia masih sadar mereka berciuman di tempat yang salah dan suasana yang sangat 'berbahaya'.

Benar saja, sangat berbahaya karena mereka melupakan satu hal penting. Di sekolah bukan cuma ada murid seusia mereka, tapi juga ada guru dan kepala sekolah yang bisa menyaksikan adegan _live_ mereka ini.

"Ino _… I love you_—"

"SAI DAN INO YAMANAKAAA!"

Spontan Ino melepaskan ciuman Sai dengan paksa dan mendorong cowok itu menjauh dengan sadisnya.

"Ino-chan," Sai kecewa. "Ya, Tuhan. Kau kejam sekali … "

Ino menelan ludah, "Sai. Kita akan dapat masalah."

Tsunade-sensei sudah berdiri berkacang pinggang dan melotot dengan tatapan mengerikan pada kedua murid baru itu. "KALIAN BERDUA IKUT SAYA KE RUANG BK SEKARANG!"

**TBC**

^^SELAMAT IDUL FITRI, MINNA!

Saya sebenarnya merasa bersalah kenapa belum2 udah menghadirkan adegan ciuman di sini hahaha tapi entah kenapa saya pengin banget membuat Sai sedikit ada 'liar'nya. Biasanya Sai kan kalem, tentram (?), tenang … Tapi saya ingin menghadirkan sosok Sai yang sedikit tak tertebak. Yang kadang alim banget, tapi kadang 'gak jelas' banget. Dan satu lagi, sewaras-warasnya seorang Sai dan sedatar-datarnya dia, di fic ini saya bakal menjadikan dia 'kecanduan' Ino abis-abisan. Sampai-sampai dia banyak melanggar aturan sekolah demi gadis pujaan hahahahahaha

Untuk humornya, mungkin nggak bisa penuh, soalnya mungkin ke depannya fic ini bakal lebih ke hurt/comfort. Tapi saya usahakan selalu ada becandaan2 di sana sini. Entah lucu ato garing, yang penting fic ini saya usahakan selalu ada sisi santainya. Namanya juga fic HighSchool.

Next. Saya mau balas reviewwww … yang pertama dari the first reviewer chap 3 yang sedikit pedas dan menohok hati saya. Hahaha lebay, its ok **kururuchan**, tapi lain kali kalau ngeflame jangan PAIRING-nya. Saya tidak membenci pairing yang Anda suka itu (bahkan saya juga cinta banget), tapi mencintai sebuah pairing bukan berarti menganggap sampah pairing lain … bukan begitu? Terima kasih. ^^

Yang kedua untuk **Kitty Kuromi,** Sai nggak odong kok. Karakter Sai di sini memang ada sedikit plin-plannya. XDD Selanjutnya untuk **avamura,** terima kasih banget sarannya tapi saya masih ingin mengulur waktu sampai lamaran season 2 chapter depan. Ditunggu ya *promosi sebelum waktunya* hahaha

Makasih juga untuk **Mitsuru Koyoi,** untuk sementara Sasuke masih belum pengin mengganggu SaiIno. Juga buat **Orihara Akira**, yuhuuu salam kenal juga! Selanjutnya buat** intan**, terima kasih kritiknya. Saya usahakan memperbaiki mulai chapter ini biar mulai kelihatan SaiIno-nya. Makasih juga buat **Vipris **dan **Moyahime**, yups ditunggu ya chapter depannya.

Untuk **Sukie 'Suu' Fokie,** makasih banget karena udah ngereview 3 chap sekaligus. Wekekek. Untuk pertanyaan apa omongan Sai sengaja dibuat baku, yapz betul banget memang saya sengaja membedakan biar Sai punya ciri khas tersendiri dari teman2nya. Tentang alur yang ngebut, hahaha saya juga baru sadar. Dulunya saya niat tidak akan terlalu banyak chapter. Tapi sepertinya, lebih baik banyak daripada ngebut ya. Untuk saran penulisan, saya terima dgn senang hati. ^^

Buat **Minami22**, idenya Sasu masih disimpan untuk chapter depan. XD Untuk **Rossechi,** beneran saya sampai ketawa waktu Rossechi bilang kata-katanya Sasuke asem semua. XDD Buat **Nara Kazuki** dan **carelessheartlessshootanonym ous **thanks juga. XDD

Just RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

**My Husband, My Classmate**

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Kakashiii…!"

Tsunade-sensei menyeret Sai dan Ino ke ruang BK. Dua sejoli—err, calon dua sejoli itu hanya bisa terdiam pasrah. Mau teriak juga siapa yang mau menolong? Sai yang diseret dengan cengkeraman kuat di krah kemeja seragamnya, dan Ino yang ditarik lengan kanannya, sesekali berpandangan. Tatapan Ino lesu dan takut, tapi tatapan Sai justru terlihat bersemangat—oke, berhasrat.

"KAKASHI HATAKEEE…!"

Kakashi-sensei sang guru BK ganteng yang tengah sibuk membereskan brosur-brosur promosi universitas sedikit terkejut dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh sang kepsek cantik.

"KAKA—"

"Hadir, Nyai," Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya dan berpose sok cool. "Ada apa?"

Tsunade melempar Sai dan Ino ke arah Kakashi-sensei. Ino mendarat mulus di dada bidang sang guru bujangan dan Sai mendarat di lantai karena Kakashi-sensei sengaja menghindari pelukan Sai (?).

"Memangnya mereka kenapa, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kakashi-sensei setelah menolong Sai yang hampir aja kejedot meja. "Telat?"

"Tanya saja sendiri! Jangan lupa kasih hukuman!" Tsunade-sensei murka, kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Kakashi-sensei menatap Ino dan Sai bergantian. Yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah lugu dan sok cute. Kakashi-sensei duduk di belakang mejanya.

"Kalian duduklah," Kakashi-sensei menunjuk dua kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

Ino dan Sai menurut saja. Paling enggak, mereka yakin bisa pulang hidup-hidup karena Kakashi-sensei nggak segarang Ibu Kepsek Tsunade.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kakashi-sensei menatap Sai. "Jelaskan, Sai."

"Em … saya nyium Ino," jawab Sai dengan memasang wajah sok imut dan menyangga pipi chibi-chibi—Kakashi langsung heboh nyari kantong muntah.

"Beneran itu Ino?" Kakashi-sensei berpaling pada Ino yang masang tampang melas. "Kamu kok mau?"

"Ya mau," jawab Ino jujur.

"Tapi ya nggak di sekolah juga kaleee …," sembur Kakashi.

Mata Sai membulat, "Jadi kalau di rumah boleh?"

Kakashi-sensei langsung menggetok Sai pakai lampu meja. "Gerandong!"—dasar Kaka penonton setia sinetron Misteri Gunung Merapi.

"Kamu pacarnya dia, No?" tanya Kakashi-sensei pada Ino. Ino yang memang pada dasarnya suka ngobrol sama orang mudah saja menjawab semua pertanyaan Kakashi-sensei. Mulai dari pertanyaan yang iseng-iseng sampai pertanyaan yang menjurus ke arah interogasi. Alhasil Sai dicuekin. Iseng-iseng Sai membuka ponselnya sembunyi-sembunyi. Ada satu SMS, dari Sasuke.

**From:** **Susana**

_Ada pretes fisika, Sai. Buruan masuk._

Di kelas sepuluh A sana, Sasuke masih sempet-sempetnya mainin hape waktu lagi ngerjain soal. Dasar orang pinter.

**From: Saipul**

_Aku lagi dihakimi di ruang BK sama Ino. Bolos fisika._

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

**To: Saipul**

_Rencana mau dihukum apa? Yang berat aja sekalian._

Di ruang BK, Sai bersungut-sungut membaca balasan tak berperikemanusiaan dari Sasuke. Sai membalas pesan Sasuke sambil curi-curi pandang ke arah Kakashi-sensei yang masih mengintrogasi Ino.

**To: Susana**

_TT^TT Lo gue end._

Sasuke mikir sebentar. Tiba-tiba muncul ide gila di otaknya.

**To: Saipul**

_NAJONG. Oya, gue punya ide. Lamar sekali lagi aja sana! Di depan Kakashi-sensei!_

Sai hampir memutuskan untuk mengebiri rambut ayam Sasuke sebelum memutuskan untuk membalas.

**To: Susana**

_Gila kamu! Aku bisa dikuliti sama Tsunade-sensei lagi!_

"Kamu ngapain, Sai?" Kakashi-sensei mengamati Sai curiga. "Tangan kamu kok gerak-gerak di bawah?"

Sai hanya nyengir. "Anu Sensei … Kaki saya digigit semut."

"Oh ... "

Kakashi-sensei kembali melihat Ino dan Sai dicuekin lagi. SMS-an lanjuuut …

**From: Susana**

_Gue serius gila! Awalnya gue emang mau nyuruh elu ngelamar dia pas presentasi Bahasa Inggris. Gue udah bikin beberapa slide yang tulisannya "Will you marry me?" sama "Be my lovely wife", biar Ino _surprise_ gitu dilamar di depan kelas. Tapi gue rasa ngelamar di ruang BK lebih seru. Udah lamar aja. Males gue nunggu sampai minggu depan, gue banyak kerjaan lain dan gak ada waktu nemenin elu ngegalau nggak penting!_

Sai cemberut membaca balasan dari Sasuke. Tapi jujur saja dia mulai mempertimbangkan ide gila 'saudaranya' itu. Sementara di ruang kelas, Sasuke yang sudah hampir selesai ngerjain pretesnya—kapan mikirnya, Bang?—membuka kembali ponselnya dan menemukan satu SMS masuk lagi.

Karena dipikir Sai merespon idenya, Sasuke begitu bersemangat membuka pesan itu.

**From: Naruto Dobe**

_Sas, nyontek jawaban nomer 3 dong. :*_

Sasuke _sweatdropped._

.

.

.

Sai memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya dan menemukan Ino masih ngobrol seru sama Kakashi-sensei. Tampaknya Kakashi-sensei sudah lupa kalau tadi dia disuruh menghukum mereka berdua oleh Tsunade-sensei. Melihat suasana atmosfer ruang BK yang mulai tenang, Sai merasa mendapat kesempatan emas.

"Sensei," panggil Sai.

"Hem …," jawab Kakashi.

"Sensei, setiap orang punya jodohnya masing-masing 'kan?"—copas dialog Fahri di film Ayat-Ayat Cinta.

"Yup," jawab Kakashi lagi. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Mungkin tidak sih kalau Ino Yamanaka jodoh saya, Sensei?"

Ino melotot dan menyodok lengan Sai. "Apaan maksud lo?"

"Aku kan cuma nanya sama Kakashi-sensei," jawab Sai datar.

Kakashi-sensei manggut-manggut dan mengusap dagunya yang masih tertutupi masker. Mungkin dibalik masker itu ada jenggot teroris—sudahlah lupakan keterangan ini.

"Mungkin saja, kenapa enggak?" jawab Kakashi-sensei. "Jodoh 'kan rahasia Tuhan, Sai."

Sai menjentikkan jari-jarinya. "Kalau begitu, saya boleh menikah sama Ino dong, Sensei!?"

"Heh!?" Ino mencekik Sai tanpa perasaan. "Jadi lu lagi nyari kesempatan buat ngelamar gue lagi gitu?!"

Sai menatap Ino polos. "Aku cuma nanya."

"Tenang-tenang." Kakashi-sensei melerai keduanya. "Kenapa sih kok kamu fobia banget sama Sai? Anaknya cakep gini kok! Kalian serasi ini!"

Sai menyunggingkan senyum andalannya. "Nah, Sensei aja ngomong begitu, Ino-chan."

Ino menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri dan menendang-nendang meja dengan sepatu pantofelnya. Tujuannya dibawa ke ruang BK buat apa sih? Dihukum kan? Kok malah dilamar lagi? Kakashi-sensei ikut-ikutan ngomporin pula.

"Sensei, kalau saya nikah sama Ino-chan Sensei merestui?" Sai masih mencari kesempatan.

"Oh, ya jelas." Kakashi-sensei malah senyum-senyum. "Daripada kalian _kissing-kissing_-an sembarangan padahal belum ada ikatan, mending cepat diresmikan saja biar halal dan kegiatannya jadi pahala."

Ino terpekik. "SENSEI!"

"Kalau udah nikah, tidak bakal kena marah Tsunade-sensei lagi lho, Ino-chan. Kan sudah suami istri," senyuman Sai tambah lebar. Ino hampir menoyor jidat pemuda itu.

Serius, Sai + Kakashi-sensei = Berbahaya.

"Sensei tidak menghalangi siapapun yang merasa sudah siap untuk menikah," Kakashi-sensei malah curcol. "Soalnya dulu jaman SMP Sensei mau nikah sama pacar Sensei tapi dihalangi orang tua."

"Memangnya Sensei mau nikah sama siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Iruka-sensei," jawab Kakashi lesu.

Ino dan Sai langsung nyengir maklum. _Oalah, pantesan_ …

"Ya sudah kayaknya Sai sudah ngebet," kata Kakashi-sensei. "Resmikan saja. Sensei merestui."

"Sensei apaan sih?" Ino stress sendiri.

"Tinggal Ino-chan mau apa tidak, Sensei," kata Sai. "Saya sih kapan saja siap."

"Ino mau tidak?" tanya Kakashi (sekarang jadi tim sukses Sai), "Sai cakep lho."

"Senseeeiii … !" Ino mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Apa salah sayaaa …?"

"Tidak salah kok," Sai mengelus-elus rambut Ino yang berantakan. "Nikah yuk?"

"SAIII … !" Ino menendang kursi yang diduduki pemuda itu dengan brutalnya. Sai langsung terlempar dari duduknya dan kepalanya sukses menghantam lemari arsip, menjatuhkan map-map berisi kertas-kertas milik Kakashi-sensei. Sai terkapar di lantai.

"Sai! Astaga!" Kakashi-sensei pura-pura _shock_ liat Sai pingsan. Padahal dia yang mengedipkan mata pada Sai pas tuh cowok mau buka mata. Biar dikira pingsan beneran, maksudnya.

"Sai …," Ino menggigit bibirnya. Rasa bersalah menyusup di hati kecilnya—cieee …

"Sai, maafin gue …," Ino menubruk tubuh Sai yang masih tergolek di lantai. Kakashi-sensei terbatuk berkali-kali akibat susah payah menahan tawa.

"Sai … Bangun, Saiii … Gue nggak maksud bikin lo pingsan kejedot lemari … " Ino nangis. Saking menghayatinya Sai dan Ino, Kakashi-sensei sampai mikir buat beli popcorn dan tissue biar acara nonton telenovela-nya lebih asoy.

"Sai … Gue mau kok nikah sama elu," Ino memeluk Sai dan mengelus rambut pemuda itu. (_Inner_ Sai: asololeee … )

"Sai … Bangun, Sai! Jangan mati! Kalo lo nggak jadi mati gue bakalan nikah sama elu … Hiks … "

Kakashi-sensei udah main rekam video pake hape aja. "Lumayan di aplod ke Me-tube." (?)

"Sai … Jangan matiii! Ayo kita menikaaah!" Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sai. "Jangan ninggalin gueee, Saiii …!"

Sai belum juga membuka matanya, tapi cowok keren itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Akhirnya lamaranku diterima," gumam Sai. "Akhirnya nikah juga! Yes."

Ino terkejut dan menghempaskan Sai dengan sadisnya sampai cowok keren itu kejedot lemari _season_ 2.

"Auh! Sakit … " keluh Sai sambil mengelus kepalanya yang untung aja nggak benjol.

"Acara lamaran paling tidak romantis sepanjang masa," gumam Kakashi-sensei.

Ino masih bersikeras tidak mau menatap Sai dan malah menyesali kata-kata yang barusan terucap lancar dari mulutnya. Bahwa dia mau menjadi Nyonya Sai! Ah! Itu … Mustahil!

"Gue nggak serius sama kata-kata gue barusan," Ino masih berusaha tenang. "Lupain pernikahan itu."

Sai menatap Ino dengan tatapan terluka. "Kenapa Ino sepertinya keberatan sekali menikah sama aku?" tanya Sai sambil bangkit berdiri. "Apa aku sejelek itu?"

"Tentu aja keberatan!" bentak Ino. "Gue masih 16 tahun! Terus … apa alasan yang bisa gue ajukan ke ortu gue supaya bisa nikah sama elu? Ortu gue pasti _shock_! Gue masih terlalu muda!"

Sai menjawab datar, "Bilang saja kalau Ino-chan hamil."

Ino dan Kakashi melongo.

"Apa?" pekik Ino, bulu kuduknya mendadak berdiri. "Gue gak hamil! Otak lu ngeres banget, Sai!"

"Ya, apalagi alasannya?" Sai malah balik bertanya tanpa ngerasa bersalah. "Kalau bilang Ino-chan hamil, orang tua pasti tidak punya kesempatan menolak Ino-chan untuk aku nikahi."

"Gue nggak hamil! Dasar zombie, mati aja lo!" Ino menginjak kaki Sai. "Cepet atau lambat mereka pasti tahu kalo gue nggak hamil beneran!"

"Ya dibuat hamil beneran aja. Beres kan?"

Sai, Ino dan Kakashi menoleh ke arah pintu. Sasuke Uchiha melangkah masuk dengan santainya, diikuti Naruto Uzumaki yang mesam-mesem ikut bahagia di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Uchipret?" tantang Ino. "Ikut campur aja lo!"

"Sensei, minta daftar absen kelas sepuluh A," Sasuke tidak menjawab Ino dan malah mendekati Kakashi-sensei. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dimintanya, Sasuke buru-buru mengajak Naruto pergi dari ruangan itu. Tapi, tentu saja si pirang tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk menggoda Sai dan Ino.

Si pirang itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Gue! Gue! Gue pendamping mempelai pria! Catet ya! Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sai mengangguk senang, Ino cuma _jawsdrop._

"Jangan dengarkan Sasuke. Disuruh dibikin hamil beneran … itu bisikan setan, jangan diikuti," nasehat Kakashi-sensei. "Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Sensei mau mengajar dulu. Kalian Sensei bebaskan dari hukuman. Percuma juga menghukum atau menasehati orang jatuh cinta. Nggak bakal ada gunanya."

Kakashi-sensei membereskan bukunya dan meninggalkan ruangan kecil itu. Meninggalkan Sai dan Ino yang lagi salting karena ditinggal berdua saja. Sai mencolek lengan Ino.

"Jadi aku beneran ditolak nih?" Sai melirik Ino. "Pertimbangkan lagi deh … "

Ino balas melirik Sai. Ada getaran yang tidak bisa terdefinisikan di dalam hatinya. "Nggak mau."

"Yaaah …," Sai mendesah lemas. "Yaudah, aku ke kelas duluan … "

Sai melangkah pergi dengan menyeret kakinya. Ino menyunggingkan senyum melihat betapa putus asanya Sai. Gadis itu berdehem sebelum memutuskan untuk memanggil Sai kembali.

"Dengerin dulu makanya kalo orang ngomong!" teriak Ino. "Belum selesai kok udah main pergi aja!"

Sai berbalik, menatap Ino dengan tatapan mata tanpa harapan. "Soalnya, katanya tadi 'nggak mau' … "

"Gue emang nggak mau," Ino tersenyum lebar. "Nggak mau nolak."

Mata hitam Sai membulat. Ada perasaan bahagia mendadak yang mucul dari dalam hatinya. Bergegas ia menghampiri Ino dan memeluk gadis cantik itu. Senyum Sai terus tersungging.

"Makasih ya, Ino-chan," Sai merapatkan pelukan mereka. "Aku bahagia sekali hari ini."

"Sama-sama," Ino melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menggenggam tangan Sai. "Tapi jangan selingkuh ya?"

Sai mengangguk. "Janji deh."

"Nggak bohong?"

"Sai tidak pernah bohong?"—sumpe lo?

"Terus ortuku gimana?" Ino kembali teringat topik serius itu. "Udah mikir alasan yang masuk akal biar diijinin nikah?"

Sai menggeleng cepat dan mendekatkan wajah Ino ke wajahnya. "Menurutmu … lebih baik kita menuruti saran Sasuke atau nasehat Kakashi-sensei?" bisik Sai.

Ino menatap Sai yang lagi nyengir-nyengir mesum. Mata _aquamarine_ itu menyipit.

"Pikiran lo … _rating_ M terus ya, Sai?" ucap Ino _sweatdropped._

**TBC**

Yes! Akhirnya chapter depan ngetik adegan wedding! xDD Saya minta maaf kalo humor di fic ini kadang agak menjurus ke rating M (atau maybe T+). Tapi saya pikir akan sangat wajar kalau guyonan mereka sedikit menjurus ke 'situ' karena bagaimanapun mereka akan jadi suami istri. Tapi diusahakan fic ini tetep aman di rating T, karena saya masih pengin bercerita tentang kehidupan Sai dkk di sekolah. XD

Saya mau bales ripiu. :D

Halo **Rossechi**, chapter ini sudah cukup panjangkah? Saya tambahin satu setengah halaman nih. xD

Next, **pha chan,** Sasuke sama siapa … wah, masih bingung. Biar jomblo ajalah. *digampar Sasuke

**Mitsuru Koyoi** dan **tobi suka lollipop**, thanks sudah mampir. xD Sai emang serampangan haha

Buat **Anami Hime,** Ino sudah menerima lamaran Sai kok. xD

Selanjutnya, **Sueza aihiro** dan waduh, makasih, makasih. *hug*

**Rui Dakota**, idenya bagus juga. :D Mungkin memang Ino dan Sai bakal punya anak nantinya. XDD

**Minori Hikaru**, salam kenal juga. Iya ini udah di update. Thanks ya.

Untuk **Minami22**, thanks udah disemangatin haihai. Sai memang lucu. *cium Sai—dibacok

**xoxoxo,** okey ini udah dilanjut. :)

Next, **mayyurie zala**, ya inget dong. :) Saya masih nyari2 ide buat ngelanjutin fic SasuNaru. Padahal juga udah kangen banget ngetik Teme-Dobe'an. :D

**avamura,** fic ini bakal terus nyeritain kehidupan Sai dan Ino setelah menikah. Mungkin sampai nanti Sai diangkat jadi direktur. xD

Selanjutnya, Just RnR?


End file.
